Tech Powerset
This powerset is devoted to damaging streams of bloons. You can hit leads with this powerset, but not glass bloons until you do Focused Energy and Phase Lensing research. Arm Upgrades * Tesla Gun: This new weapon shoots a bolt of electricity at nearby bloons, damaging it until it is completely popped (Similar to the whips from BSM2.). Cost: 250 Blop Cash * Improved Electromagnets: Special batteries power up the tesla for an additional bolt that pops an extra bloon, and both pop twice as fast! Cost: 500 Blop Cash * Electrocution: A powerful debilitating blast stuns nearby bloons and pops them every few seconds! Cost: 1500 Blop Cash * Plasma Whip: Powerful, rapid-popping plasma condensed into a powerful stream that can be controlled by you. Now, open up a can of bloon-whip, literally! Cost: 2700 Blop Cash * Dual Whips: Pairs for the win! A second plasma whip adds to your poppage. Cost: 5100 Blop Cash * Bloontonium Whip: Powerful bloontonium-infused plasma pops extremely fast! However, it halves the amount of whips you can have at a time. Cost: 7500 Blop Cash * Plasma Striker: Super-powerful dual whips deal big damage to M.O.A.B.-Class Bloons! Cost: 12,500 Blop Cash Core Upgrades * Electro-Epaulets: Special weapons that shock bloons in front of you. Enough said. Cost: 300 Blop Cash * Powershock Teslas: Epaulet bolts now pop bloons twice as fast! Cost: 720 Blop Cash * Laser Visor: A special visor allows you to fire lasers instead of electricity. Lasers have massively increased popping power and pop bloons faster than the Teslas! Cost: 1750 Blop Cash * Double Lasers: Two lasers to make popping bloons even more fun! They are spread out, though, so you'll have trouble hitting bloons in the middle of your field of vision. Cost: 3000 Blop Cash * Plasma Blasts: These powerful bursts of molten gas pop bloons even faster than lasers! Feel the wrath of the sun! (You only get one stream of plasma, lol. Oh, and you can't get this until you unlock Sun Priestess Amate.) Cost: 6800 Blop Cash * Positronium Laser: A powerful beam of energy blasts forth from your visor, electrocuting any bloon that gets in your way AND pops them at a ludicrous speed! Cost: 25,000 Blop Cash * Double Positronium Lasers: Two super-deadly positronium lasers. Why would you use this? FOR MASSIVE DAMAGE! No, seriously. Cost: 50,000 Blop Cash Epic Powers * Lightning Aura: The power of a thunderstorm lies in your hand! Seriously! You have an aura of pure energy surrounding your hands, and it periodically fires off bolts that chain through a massive amount of bloons! * Star Raider: Call in the awesome might of this experimental spacecraft fitted with powerful sideways-firing plasma cannons to help clear out those pesky bloons at the sides. Research * Supercharge: Tesla bolts and plasma whips periodically deal increased damage! * Focused Energy: Tesla bolts and plasma whips periodically pop glass bloons! * Drain Bolts: Tesla bolts, lasers, and plasma periodically drain health and tack it onto yours! * Phase Lensing: Tesla bolts, lasers, and plasma periodically pop glass bloons! Trivia * The Tesla bolts are a tribute to the Tesla Gunner. * Speaking of tributes, the plasma whips are (obviously) a tribute to the Plasma Whip Monkey. * Positronium is real. It's actually what happens when an electron orbits a positron (Not a proton!), and vice versa. When they eventually annihilate each other (and they will. It's ANTIMATTER AND NORMAL MATTER for crying out loud!), they produce a massive amount of energy. Category:Bloons Super Monkey 3 Powersets Category:Bloons Super Monkey 3